


Forget the Race

by KH310-S (Author_of_Kheios)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Distension, Kinks, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/KH310-S
Summary: So much for "It's bad luck to fuck the night before a race"; let's just do away with the race altogether.Or: Gavin gets more than he bargained for with the RK bros.





	Forget the Race

**Author's Note:**

> Someone in [New Era](https://discord.gg/ap9EhdC) requested a follow-up to my racer AU, [Decoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745993), so I combined that with the first day prompts of Kinktober; specifically, "handjobs" and "distension."
> 
> This is totally PWP, so obvious warnings for smut and kinks. Also, un-beta'd and unedited, so don't be surprised if you find some mistakes. Enjoy!

“Fuck, Conan!” I try to stop him but his other hand catches my wrist, giving the first room to slip under the waistband of my jeans. He grasps my cock and squeezes just tightly enough to make me shudder and cant my hips back against his.

“What were you saying about the race?” he hums in my ear, nibbling at the hollow behind it and sending another shudder down my spine.

What _was_ I saying about the race? I can’t think with his hand on my dick; never can.

“Conan?” Connor stands from the table where he’s been tinkering with parts for the last few hours, working on some project or another; I dunno. At the moment, I don’t particularly care either.

“Later, Connor,” Conan chides gently. “You have work to finish first.” Pouting, the younger brother reluctantly sits down, but doesn’t look away from us yet.

“The door is open,” I hiss in the vague moment of semi-clarity the exchange grants me. Conan glances at the big garage door facing the street and then seems to decide he doesn’t care; he rocks his hips forward hard, knocking me off balance so I have to scramble for support against the car.

“And just how many people actually pass by this early in the day?” he asks casually, twisting his hand around my cock and bringing a shaky moan to my lips. “Don’t you have work to finish as well?”

Damn... I’m supposed to have the fluids checked and the oil filter replaced by 2. One of the few actual jobs I’ve had to do and I’m too busy getting fucked.

Gripping the metal under my hands for a moment, I try to catch my breath and ignore the heat of Conan’s hand surrounding me. It’s hard ― harder than my dick ― but I manage to check the fluid levels and make a mental note to top off the radiator fluid. A note I promptly forget at the brush of Conan’s thumb across my slit.

“Fucking-!” My hand slips off the chassis and hits the engine block, but I can’t bring myself to care.

“Are you finished?” Conan purrs, and I struggle not to take it as a double entendre.

“J- just the oil,” I croak out, gasping at the press of his thumbnail under the head of my cock. “And topping off the rad- shit! ...The... radiator fluid...”

A low whine escapes me when he lets go and steps back.

“Finish up and come upstairs,” he says lightly, a note in his voice that demands obedience.

I do my best to get the oil changed and the radiator fluid topped off as quickly as I can, a difficult task with my dick threatening to break my zipper. By the time I’m finished, Connor has vanished, and I’m positive he’s upstairs already.

In the past five months since our first Triplet, the brothers have moved in completely, which makes sense since Conan is now our regular third, though he only decoys for Solos and Doubles. Erik and Tina seem to have a thing, if the creaking bed in the next room every other night is anything to go by, and Conan divides all his free time between caring for Connor and driving me absolutely nuts.

The speed at which I take the stairs is testament to that fact, and I’m half-stripped even before I enter the apartment.

“Connor.” There’s a command in Conan’s voice, but I don’t know what until the younger brother practically pounces on me, bare ass naked and already debauched as he shoves me against the wall by the door and attacks my lips. I respond without thinking, not sure where this is going but loving it already.

Without breaking the kiss, Connor tugs at my belt, clumsily trying to undo it, so I help him, letting him undress me. When he finally does break away, leaving me breathless, he drops to his knees in front of me and my cock twitches in eager anticipation.

“Connor,” Conan snaps, scolding. Whining, Connor looks up at me, mouth open and tongue resting on his teeth with a pleading look that nearly brings me to the edge without a touch.

“Fuck, don’t look at me like that,” I growl, burying my fingers in his hair and struggling not to plunge my dick between his lips. “You know he’ll punish us if we don’t listen.”

With another whine, he leans into my hand for a moment and then reluctantly rises, moving across the living room to where Conan is sitting on the couch, casual as can be. When he tries to slide into Conan’s lap, however, the older brother stops him with a hand on his chest.

“On your knees, facing Gavin,” he commands, gesturing to the floor in front of him. Connor sinks down obediently, hand resting on Conan’s knee, and the sight makes me groan softly. Then Conan crooks a finger at me, gesturing to the spot across from Connor, and I don’t think I’ve moved faster in my life; I drop into position mirroring Connor and grip Conan’s knee expectantly. He hums approval and I nearly melt. “You may touch each other, but no one cums without my say so. Understood?”

“Yes,” I breathe immediately. Connor opens his mouth and hesitates.

“Yes, what?” Conan scolds, reaching out to grab my hair in a tight, punishing grip.

“Yes, Sir,” I amend promptly.

“Yes, Sir,” Connor echoes quietly, need lacing his voice so sweetly I don’t even wait for Conan to let go before surging forward to capture his lips again, hand sliding off Conan’s knee to cup Connor’s cock in my palm.

Conan alternates between stroking my scalp and petting Conner’s shoulders while I tease the younger brother into a writhing frenzy; he can hardly keep his hand on my dick because of my assault on his sensitive skin, but the sounds falling from his lips between kisses more than make up for the lack of stimulation.

I may cum just listening to Connor whine and plead for release, which Conan denies with a mere shake of his head.

“What are you doing?” Erik asks conversationally, walking past us in nothing but pyjama pants on his way to the kitchenette for a drink.

“Playing with my toys,” Conan replies bluntly. “What does it look like?”

I can _feel_ Erik’s bland stare.

“Bad luck to fuck the night before a race,” he deadpans. I can’t help a snicker against Connor’s throat, and Connor laughs breathlessly.

“No fucking,” Conan retorts. “Just a couple of handjobs.” Erik snorts in amusement and brings his glass of orange juice back to the living room, sitting next to Conan and twisting to lay his legs across his brother’s lap.

“Are you going to let them cum?” he asks lightly, sipping his juice. Conan absently strokes his calf in thought, and I look up hopefully, hand pausing on Connor’s dick. Connor whimpers and bucks into my hand, desperate.

“...I haven’t decided yet,” Conan says after a moment, returning my gaze evenly. A low groan works its way up my throat.

It’s gonna be a long night.

...

I hate Tina. When I get home, I’m kicking her goddamn ass.

She just had to go and get sick the night before a Triplet. Now I’m stuck with Erik and Conan, and after a night of orgasm denial, I don’t know what I expected during our first stop of the race. Certainly not being tied up with their belts and being bred like a goddamn twink.

“He’s holding out pretty well, all things considered,” Erik chuckles breathlessly, pausing his thrusts to grind his hips against my ass, shoving my face deeper into the pillow.

“He is surprisingly stubborn,” Conan agrees, tugging lightly on a lock of my hair. “I give him... maybe five more minutes of this? If _you_ can hold out that long.”

“Fuck you, Conan,” Erik scoffs, ramming even harder into me and sending a spark through the hazy buzz that’s barely kept me from giving in to the pleasure.

I bite my lip to stifle a groan, but Conan hears it anyway and threads his fingers into my hair, yanking my head up. It hurts, stretching my neck awkwardly because my arms are strapped behind my back and my shoulders are pressed into the bed, ass up for Erik’s use. But it also feels good, and the position makes it impossible to keep my mouth closed, allowing a whining groan to slip off my tongue.

“Don’t hide, Gavin,” Conan purrs. “Let us hear those beautiful noises.”

“Should I get my cock ring and make sure he doesn’t get to cum for a bit?” Erik offers, a smirk in his voice. I clench tight around him in retaliation and he hisses, hips stuttering.

“Hahh, I think that’s a no,” Conan laughs, letting me lay my head back down but making sure it’s tipped to the side so he can see my face.

“Behave,” Erik growls, slapping my thigh hard and making me jolt reactively. Just to spite him, I clench again, purposely trying to milk him, holding Conan’s gaze. By the smirk he wears, I’m sure he knows exactly what I’m doing, especially when Erik curses and snaps his hips forward, spilling into me in hot gushes that draw a desperate whine from my throat.

“Don’t pull out yet,” Conan says, rolling off the bed and going to their ever-present toy bag.

Hell if I’ve seen everything in it, even after all this time.

“Fuck... Like that was even a thought in my empty head,” Erik grumbles, rocking his hips a few times to chase whatever’s left of the high. A shudder rolls through me at the glide of his cum-slicked cock against my prostate.

“Pull out,” Conan says, laying a hand on the tender spot where Erik slapped me. The moment Erik slides out of me, I bite back a whine, wanting to be filled again. A gasp breaks past my lips as Conan presses a cool metal nub into me, the nub widening wickedly, until I’m certain something will tear; it’s at least as wide as Conan’s cock at its largest size, and not nearly as pliant.

“Conan!” I gasp, pushing forward, away from the intrusion.

“Hold on, Gavin... Relax for me.” I try hard to obey, forcing myself to take deep breaths and focusing on relaxing. Conan hushes my muffled whine and rubs a soothing hand up and down my thigh, then suddenly pushes hard, the short, wide nub popping into my ass.

It’s some kind of plug, but that’s all I can tell; I just know the initial pain vanishes as the widest part of the nub settles directly on my prostate, promising to rub deliciously with even the slightest movement.

“Oh fuck, Conan...”

“Good boy,” he croons, leaning over to press a kiss to my tailbone. Then, to my surprise, he removes the belts and helps me sit up, massaging my limb to restart blood flow. I grimace and bite back a groan as the plug shifts inside me.

“You’re not going to fuck me?” I ask without thought, slipping a bit out of the foggy headspace I’ve been in since they tied me up.

“No,” Conan smiles, kissing my knuckles. “I can’t help with what we have planned for you.”

“Oh.” Then his words register and I scowl at him. “Planned for me?”

“We’re going to see just how well you breed,” Erik explains simply, coming out of the bathroom cleaned up and ready to go.

Tina wasn’t joking when she said he doesn’t seem to sleep, ever. Even Conan can hardly keep up with him sometimes.

“How well I-?” I can’t finish the incredulous statement. The fog is practically gone now, leaving me with a mild sense of loss, and a pit of anxious unease in my stomach.

“As much as I’d like to, I can’t ejaculate,” Conan adds, gently stroking my back. “So Erik is standing in for me, so to speak.”

That’s not the part that worries me, at all, but I can’t think of the words I need to ask, so I say nothing while Conan helps me dress and get out to the car.

I’m definitely not going to be doing any driving any time soon...

When Erik starts the car, all thought flees my brain as the vibrations of the engine run straight through the plug to stimulate every sensitive nerve ending inside me. It’s all I can do not to scream as I clutch at Conan, rolling onto my hip to keep the plug off the seat and reduce the sensation.

“This is going to be a long ride for you,” Conan laughs, tugging me across his lap and petting me lightly, the gentle skimming of his nails across my skin only serving to increase my sensitivity.

‘A long ride’ is the understatement of the year.

Somehow I manage to keep from creaming my pants until the next stop, but I lose that fight the instant Conan tugs on the plug; the press of the nub against my prostate is just enough to drop me over the edge into heated oblivion, and I cum with a loud cry, barely managing to stay on hands and knees without collapsing face-first onto the now-sticky sheets.

A whimpering groan escapes me as Conan works the plug free of my oversensitive ass. He moves around to sit in front of me and for a moment I dare to be relieved, until Erik suddenly plunges into me, drawing a ragged gasp from my throat; he hardly needs any lube with all his cum still inside me, but I’m still sensitive and every stroke lights me up with waves of fire somewhere between pleasurable and painful.

“Look at you,” Conan croons, brushing a tear from my cheek with a satisfied smile. “So beautiful... You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you submit so eagerly.”

I wouldn’t say eagerly, not as worried as I am, but I don’t want to disappoint, so I don’t argue, turning my head to catch his thumb between my lips. I get only a moment to taste the salt of my tear on his skin before he pulls away with a slight inhale.

“Oh Gavin... I don’t think I can handle it if you do that.”

“Worked up, little brother?” Erik chuckles, sliding his hand up my spine and burying his fingers in my hair.

“Wouldn’t you be?” Conan retorts, gently stroking my cheek again. “He makes such a gorgeous sight like this, thoroughly fucked and desperate.”

Oh, I’m desperate alright... I reach for his belt, only to be caught in his firm grip.

“Let him,” Erik says before Conan can speak. “He deserves a reward for holding on so well during the ride.” Conan considers, and I dip my head, looking up at him through my lashes and licking my lips as enticingly as I can. He growls appreciatively, a light smirk settling on his features, and releases my hand.

“Go ahead.” I barely wait for permission before attacking his belt and removing every obstacle to get my mouth on his cock. He hisses and grabs my hair reactively, and Erik laughs.

“Didn’t think it was possible to make you come apart that fast,” he hums, shifting his hold on my hair to nudge his fingers between Conan’s.

“Just fuck him, Erik,” Conan snorts with a breathless laugh, hips jolting up and bumping the head of his cock against the back of my throat. I choke around it, unprepared, but manage to suppress my gag reflex with a hard swallow that draws a growling moan from him.

Erik drives hard into me, pushing me back down on Conan when I start to move back, and I make a noise of protest that gets lost in a groan as the very next thrust is angled to slam into my prostate. I’m already losing myself to the hazy headspace, nothing in my mind except taking whatever Erik will give me and pleasing Conan.

I clearly succeeded at the latter when he curses and drags me down on him, a burst of hot air on my tongue signalling his release before he slumps back against the headboard.

“Glad to see your mouth is good at more than witty retorts,” he chuckles tiredly, running his thumb across my lower lip.

“Any time you want it...” I offer absently, trailing off as Erik changes his rhythm to something a lot less forgiving. Every thrust punches air from my lungs, building the heat in my veins to something molten, and I forget how to breathe, how to think, how to do anything but exist for Erik.

“Close...” he grunts, straining. “Let’s see how much you can hold, Gavin.”

A warm hand wraps around my dick, stroking hard in time with his thrusts, and whatever control I had left snaps; I drop to my forearms with a broken shout, overwhelmed by the explosion of bliss through every fiber of my being, lost in the high and only vaguely aware of one last rough thrust followed by an overfull sensation that lasts through the haze and into the post-high.

“Holy hell...” Erik breathes. “Look at him...”

“I’m looking, but I’m not sure I believe what I’m seeing,” Conan agrees, just as awed. I give a little groan of annoyance, not caring what they’re talking about but wishing they’d be quiet and let me rest a moment to recover.

“Gavin, do you have any idea how you look right now?” Erik asks, stroking a hand over my ass.

“Like a slutty mess?” I grumble into the sheets, certain that I’m gaping wide open and probably leaking all over the place.

I don’t envy the maids at any of the hotels where we’ve stayed.

“Well,” Conan laughs, rubbing his hands up my shoulders, “you’re not wrong... but _this_ is the impressive part.” His hands slide across my sides and caress my stomach.

Ohh... Well shit.

I had no idea I could get that full.

Suddenly I want to see it for myself, and I try to push up, but both Erik and Conan push me firmly back down.

“Let me up,” I growl at them, not fighting back just yet.

“Not without this,” Conan says, holding up the plug, which he hands to Erik. A disgruntled sound makes it passed my throat, but if it’ll let me get up sooner, fine.

Besides, I’d never admit it aloud, but I kinda like the idea of holding everything in a little longer.

Erik slowly works the plug into me, but as destroyed as I am, it goes a lot more easily than last time. Then they allow me to stand, and I swear to God I feel my insides slosh as I do.

“Shit...” I mutter when I see myself in the mirror. I definitely look like the slut I’ve become, but they were right; the distension of my stomach is definitely impressive. 

“I rather like this look on you,” Conan hums, hands settling on my hips and lips touching my neck.

“It does suit you,” Erik adds, resting his hand on my stomach for a moment.

Oh Lord... How am I ever going to survive the brothers?


End file.
